masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Restoring a World
Remnant technology is key to restoring Voeld and transforming it into the golden world it used to be. However, a remnant vault must first be located by activating the monolithic Remnant structures nearby. Acquisition You receive this mission automatically after getting close to one of the three monoliths. Walkthrough Activate monoliths (0/3) *The northernmost monolith: Approach from the east. Find three missing glyphs (two of them require climbing out of the canyon the console is in), then solve the puzzle on the console. (For the frustrated, the solutions are at the bottom of this page). *The southwestern monolith: Approach from the north in the valley. Find three missing glyphs (climb the pillars near the console, then hop onto a nearby structure for two of them), then solve the puzzle on the console. *The southern monolith: Approach from the north. Find three missing glyphs (two are on the surface on two sides of the same block, while the last is near the console), then solve the puzzle on the console, which is located in a tunnel leading underground, directly southeast of the monolith. Investigate vault entrance The entrance rises from the ground when Ryder approaches. Take the gravity well down. Activate emergency power Use the nearby power console. Be aware that the environmental hazard level is 2 in the vault. The bubbles (Remnant Shield Charger) in this vault restore your life support from getting depleted by the environment. Using the consumable Backup Life Support will be helpful. Note: Sometimes there is no environmental hazard in the vault (probably a bug). Manual saves are enabled inside the vault. Lift the vault lockdown Scan 100 Remnant research data from the Adaptive Remnant Data Core behind the gravity well platform, then use the console on the upper ledge to open the door to the main room. Enter the main room. In the entrance area is a console (C0). There are two paths from here: *Right path leads to the vault core. Important loot: **One Remnant Data Core for Task: Remnant Data Cores (made accessible from the left side). **A locked room that can be looted while escaping the vault (made accessible from the left side). **A puzzle console needed for the Cryptographer achievement. *Left path leads to hidden loot: ** Two containers. ** One Adaptive Remnant Data Core (100 Remnant research data). ** Creates access to hidden loot on the right side. Left path, visit #1 Use console C0 to raise platforms to the left path, and make your way there. There are many interdependent consoles there. Figuring them out is somewhat confusing. On the second ledge is a console (C1) with a beam to a bubble. Using the console will remove the bubble and move the beam to another console. Use it again to restore the bubble when you need to recharge your life support. The other consoles will remember their settings. Now, use C1. The beam moves to a console up on a ledge to the east (C2). Jump up and use C2 to move the beam to a console (C3) on the same height to the southwest. To the north a console rises from the floor and from that a platform rises from the fluid with a container. Go down and loot it. Jump up to C3 and use it. The beam moves to a console to the north on a ledge below. Go down and use it. A platform will rise from the fluid with an Adaptive Remnant Data Core. Go down and scan it for 100 Remnant research data. Jump up to C2 and use it. The beam moves to a console (C4) high up on a ledge to the south. From C2 jump up twice to reach C4. Use C4. Two consoles rise from the floor below. The beam goes down to console C5 and from there down to C6 and from there up to C7. Jump up to C7 and use it. A platform rises from the fluid with a container. Loot it. Jump up to C5 and use it. On the ledge below a console rises from the floor. The beam goes from C5 to that one and from there to a console on the lower ledge to the north (close to C1). Go down to that last console and use it. On the other side of the fluid a platform rises with a Remnant Data Core for Task: Remnant Data Cores. Right path, visit #1 Backtrack to C0 on the entrance platform and use it. Make your way on the right path. You arrive on a ledge with a bubble and three Remnant Assemblers. Eliminate them and collect the Remnant Data Core. Left path, visit #2 Go back to the entrance platform and use C0 to access the left path again. Use C5, and a console rises on the ledge below. Use it, and the beam goes to a console high up to the south (accessible only from the right path). It will open a room you can loot during your escape from the vault. Right path, visit #2 Go back to the entrance platform and use C0 to access the right path. Go to the first bubble there, and jump up on a ledge behind it. Use the console to open the big door. Inside is a Destroyer and two Assemblers. Eliminate them (847 XP). Note: Oddly, it seems impossible to cast an assault turret up here (maybe a bug?). In the back of the room is a puzzle console. Solve the puzzle (needed for the Cryptographer achievement). You receive 2 skill points. (The solution is at the bottom of this page.) Exit the room. To the southwest is a console. Use it. Below a platform rises from the fluid. Jump down on it and head northwest. There is the locked door to the room that can be accessed during the escape from the vault. Head west over the three-armed platform. Eliminate the Nullifier. On the other side, more Remnant forces have to be destroyed. Use the console to unlock the room. You may want to go back to the room so SAM can mark it on the map. The door is open, but access is still blocked by an energy barrier. It will be removed during the escape from the vault. Continue to the west and get over to the vault core. Eliminate the Remnant forces there. Use the console to lift the lockdown. The vault purification process will begin. Escape the purification field and exit the vault Run back the same way you came. Remnant forces will attack on the way out. The bubbles will now deplete your shields, so avoid them. Remember to pick up the remtech from the unlocked room. In the gravity well room, use the console to shut down the purification process. The mission completes. Aftermath When you have exited the vault, SAM remarks that the temperature has increased by 13 degrees since activating the vault. The hazard zones have become less cold, but it's not enough to remove the destructive effects of those environments on Ryder's Life Support. It is still depleted. Also, when speaking with the angara, they have no comments on the activation of the vault - not even the Moshae. The same indifference is noted with the Initiative representatives Addison and Tann. Rewards *1330 XP *900 AVP *+40% Voeld viability Puzzle solutions Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Voeld